Father's Day
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: It's Father's Day in the Queen household! What does the Queen family get up to?


**Hey all! So I've just recently really gotten into the whole "Arrow" fandom, and I'm perhaps a little in love with Stephen Amell haha (let's face it, who isn't). This is just a one-shot (for now) set somewhere far into the future.\**

 **It was supposed to be uploaded around Father's Day but I completely forgot to, and my internet wasn't working properly**

 **Random, out of nowhere, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, or anything that looks familiar. All rights goes to CW and their creators.**

The door to the penthouse suite creaked open as the man silently walked in, making as little noise as possible, not wanting to wake the rest of the occupants in the house. He took off his suit, placed down his bow and arrow and made the way to the back of the house checking through each door to ensure the rooms were safe.

Finally, he opened the last door, and a light smile appeared on his face at the sleeping bodies on his bed. When the clock struck twelve, signalling the arrival of Sunday, June 21st, Oliver Queen had already closed his eyes and off to dreamland, snuggled with his family.

Oliver was rudely awakened the next day by two legs jumping on his bed.

"Daddy, Daaddy, DDAAAADDDYYYY! Wake up, wake up, wake up! It's Father's Day! HAPPY FATHER'S DAY DADDY! Look, look, look! We made you breakfast! Well, Mommy made you breakfast, but look I helped, and I put the smiley face on the pancakes, and I made you – AHHHHHH."

Little Allyana Queen, with a penchant for her mother's babbling, let out a loud shriek as her father had wrapped his arms around his baby girl and began to tickle her sides.

"Oh you did, did you?" Oliver began to laugh along with his daughter.

"Daddy, Daddy, stop! STOP! Hahahaha," Ally shrieked and laughed, "Nooooooooo!" She yelled even louder, as her father began to blow raspberries on her stomach. "Daddy, no!"

"No? But where will I get my breakfast? I'm starving Ally! Om nom nom nom," Oliver teased her.

"It's righ-rig-right there! Mo-mommy has it! Ahahhaa," Ally was breathless by now, completely laughed out.

"Oliver, honestly, it's barely seven and you're going to tire her out," The voice of his beautiful, incredible wife floated from the door.

Oliver turned and raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What are you going to do about it Felicity Queen?"

"He doesn't get breakfast!" Ally's voice popped up from the bed. But she soon changed her mind when she saw her father's fingers reaching for her again. "NOOOO, wait! Mommy quick give him the pancakes!"

Felicity chuckled at her insane husband and daughter, loving the sight of them together on the bed. It honestly couldn't get better than this. "Here Oliver, Happy Father's Day. As Ally just said, smiley face was all her."

Oliver glanced down onto the plate, chuckling at the sight of the eyes, nose and whip cream for a smile. "Thankyou, Felicity, and thank you Miss Ally." He took the whip cream and touched her nose with it.

"Daddy!" Ally whined, wiping her nose clean. "Wait, here I made this card! And mommy bought the present!"

Oliver opened the card, and present, a set of arrow cufflinks and a new green mask. He smiled at the card, absolutely loving his daughter's "I love you, Happy Father's Day Daddy" on it. "You're amazing baby girl, I love it so much, thank you," He leaned over and kissed the top of Ally's head. The little girl smiled and snuggled closely, underneath her Dad's arm.

"And you, Mrs Queen, the present?"

"Well, I figured you need another set of cufflinks especially after that last mission, and well, Cisco sent a new one out. It's supposed to be lighter than the old one, with a build in camera?" Felicity stated.

"Well, thankyou, it's wonderful, you're absolutely incredible Felicity," Oliver leaned over to kiss his wife, earning a small proclaimed, "Ewwww!" from the little girl sitting in the same bed.

Felicity smiled and pinched Ally's cheeks before leaning up to Oliver and whispering, "Besides, your real present will come later, much later tonight." She gave him a quick kiss on his neck and leaned back, clapping her hands and signalling to Ally to get cleaned up and ready for the day.

Oliver relaxed back on his bed, wondering what Felicity had meant by her comment and shuddered to think what would be install for him.

* * *

By the time both Oliver and Felicity had finished the day, they had an exhausted Allyana in bed, tucked up and read to.

"Daddy?" A small voice was heard just as the two parents were about to leave the room.

Oliver padded his way to his daughter, "What's up baby girl?"

"Daddy, thank you for being the best daddy ever. I love you!" Ally grinned, holding her arms out for one more hug. Oliver leant down to hug her.

"Aw, I love you too baby girl. You and your mother are the best things to ever happen to me." He brushed away her brown curls and gave her another kiss to her head. "Now go to sleep okay? You've had a long day. Good night baby girl."

"Night Daddy!" With that, she closed her eyes, snuggled deeper and fell asleep. Oliver watched her for a few more minutes before padding out of the room, and straight into his own, into the arms of his incredible wife.

* * *

They embraced for a few moments, before Oliver leaned back and pulled his wife in for a bruising kiss, trying to pour out all the love he felt for her. It lasted for a good few minutes, and ended with Felicity wrapped around him completely, hoisted up on his waist.

"Oliver! No, I wanted to give you something special! Wait right here." Felicity hopped down and darted out to the bathroom to retrieve something special for him.

He watched her go with a sigh and laid on his bed, awaiting her return. Within a few moments, he was presented with a long thin box, and another card, this time with Felicity's handwriting on it.

"Another card? What's going on?" Oliver was absolutely curious.

"Open it and find out! Wait! The card first though ok?" Felicity gestured to the card, taking away the thin box and placing it on the night stand.

Oliver slowly opened the card, wondering what on Earth was happening, having absolutely no clue.

" _To my dearest daddy, I'm sorry I couldn't be here to celebrate the day with you, but I definitely will next year! I already know you'll be the best daddy in the whole world. Love, Baby #2"_

Below it was a sonogram from Felicity's first ultrasound, which she had Thea and Diggle take her so she would be able to surprise Oliver. She had known for awhile she was pregnant, but was never able to tell besides missed periods.

"Wha-I-What? Felicity? Really?"

"Here open the box," Felicity stated nervously. Oliver took it from her, and placed it back on the nightstand.

"It's ok right? Like I really didn't know how to surprise you with it. You knew when I was pregnant with Ally, but I didn't show the symptoms this time round, so I thought to surprise you. I got Thea and Diggle to come with me, and I told them not mention to anyone. It's definitely ok right? You're not mad I kept this for awhile? I-"

"Fel-i-city!" Oliver shushed her with a quick kiss on the lips. "No, of course not, this is, amazing! But, why-how? I didn't even realise!"

Felicity raised a brow, "Why? Because you're crazy good in bed. How? Well… Do I need to answer that question? And with the 'realise' bit, well, I didn't display any symptoms but not being on my period. We're 8 weeks along."

Oliver stared at her in awe. "I'm going to be a father again? I'm going to be a dad again!" He quickly stood up that Felicity almost fell off the bed. He picked her up and spun her around.

Felicity giggled, "Oliver! Stop!"

He did, and they laid back down on the bed together. Giving her a loving kiss everywhere his lips could touch her face, and finally onto her stomach. "You've made me the happiest man right now Felicity, I love you so so much."

Felicity's eyes were wet with unshed tears, "I love you too Oliver."

Oliver went back down to her stomach and placed another kiss. "I'm going to be best daddy in the whole world to you and your big sister, Peanut. I love you already."

 **WHOOOO SO DONE! It was originally going to start out as a mystery, but I couldn't resist. I love Olicity fanfics involving family/married life/kids.**

 **I hope you guys love the OS. I've tried to put as much Olicity as I could, but as you could tell, it was probably more focused on the kids aspect of it. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks for reading, please review! :D**

 **Genie**


End file.
